


Olive

by musesmistress



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart thudded in her chest, the rush of adrenaline from the chase was extremely thrilling but she knew a better rush was being near Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive

There was always something, always some object or event that got in her way. She had one simple task in her mind at the moment - find out who she really was - and here he was again, stopping her from completing the task. She didn't know what it was about him, but it seemed he had this natural ability to get in her head without her permission. Sometimes, the looks he gave her made her wonder if it was natural.

She turned a corner sharply, following him down the street after a suspect, his feet quicker, or his legs longer, she hadn't worked out which it was yet. It didn't really matter at the moment, they were chasing someone and she knew that no good could come from Peter getting to him first.

"Peter," she called, taking an extra breath. She felt like shouting that they needed him alive, it seemed pointless and necessary at the same time.

"I know," he called back, darting down an alleyway that she turned a moment later.

Her heart thudded in her chest, the rush of adrenaline from the chase was extremely thrilling but she knew a better rush was being near Peter. She'd told him that she couldn't trust him with her heart, couldn't understand how he could not realise she'd be replaced by a woman who only looked like her and nothing more. He'd left it alone, not forcing her to deal with him and talk about what happened but she knew it was coming, she knew that their silence on the matter would only last a few weeks at most.

She needed to face it even if he didn't.

The problem was, she didn't know who she was anymore, the memories from her time on the other side were too fresh in her mind, mixing with what she knew, or thought she knew from her life here and her relationship with Peter - however fleeting that had been.

She hated the other Olivia to no end. She loved Peter unconditionally and it was the confusion hating the relationship she'd had and he remembered that she would never be able to get back that stopped her from trusting him completely. The fact that he hadn't noticed a difference was secondary to everything else going on and she had no idea how to undo any of it.

They exited the alley and as Peter chased the suspect across the road, she darted off to the left, knowing that he'd go straight for the alley opposite and thus end up turning down to the left and coming up on the next street along. She had only a few seconds and if she timed it wrong she'd miss her chance. She could hear Peter shouting at him, could hear the ring of the fence as they both vaulted over it to get through and then she was there, at the end just as the first guy took at step out and she caught his foot and sent him flying. It only took a couple of steps to pin him, gun in hand to the ground. Peter appeared to one side and she turned just a little to look up at him.

"I love it when you do that," he said. "But couldn't you have done it ten minutes ago?"

She had to smile, he always managed to bring it out of her. She guessed that's what she loved so much about him and why she was going to need to take that chance with him again. There was no way around it, he was the answer to who she was.


End file.
